


Patience is a Virtue

by Anonymous



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “All in good time, darlin’,” Whiskey said before turning to kiss the inside of your knee. “Patience is a virtue an’ all.”“So is your dick."
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> more readerfic from yours truly. oops.
> 
> I was seriously considering titling this “Whiskey Dick” because clearly I’m Hilarious

“That feel good, sugar?” Whiskey’s southern drawl was low and sweet in your ear.

You gasped out a hushed _yes_ , more breath than sound, as two of his fingers slid lazily in and out of your cunt, thumb rubbing against your clit with the lightest of pressure. _Fuck,_ he was such a tease. Every time you bucked your hips up into his touch, he chided you with a click of his tongue and his left hand holding your hips down.

“Please,” you pleaded, “I want _more_ , Whiskey.”

“All in good time, darlin’,” Whiskey said before turning to kiss the inside of your knee. “Patience is a virtue an’ all.”

“So is your dick,” you said. Whiskey laughed at your remark.

“Naw, I’d say it’s more vice than virtue, but I do appreciate the sentiment.” His fingers stayed at their leisurely pace no matter how much you writhed against him. His eyes raked up and down your naked body with a wolfish grin. “I must say, you are a sight to behold.”

“Likewise,” you said between heavy intakes of breath. Whiskey’s white shirt was unbuttoned clear past his clavicle and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his hair disheveled from you running your hands through it. You wanted nothing more than to unzip his fly and ride him hard, but clearly he had other plans. You groaned in frustration.

“Sweetheart, I know you wanna cum, and believe me, you will—but you look so damn pretty all riled up,” Whiskey said, running his unoccupied hand up your stomach to your breast, giving it a squeeze. You sighed and arched up into his touch.

He then pushed a third finger inside you, grinding the heel of his hand against your clit. You let out a sob, your body so tense you feared you might snap at any moment.

“And I must say, you are positively _drippin’_ ,” Whiskey said with a low whistle. He gathered your slick on his fingers and rubbed at your clit directly for an agonizing moment before sliding them back inside your cunt. “All pink n’ wet for me. _Gorgeous_.”

You could hardly bear it any longer. “Whiskey, I want—I want you inside of me,” you begged.

“Ain’t I inside you already?” He asked with a smirk.

“You know what I mean, you jackass,” you shot back.

Whiskey raised an eyebrow. “I’m afraid I’m gonna need you to say it.”

“Ugh,” you grumbled. Whiskey pressed harder on your clit and you whined.

“What,” Whiskey started, “cat got your tongue?”

Unable to take it any longer, you grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him up for a kiss, deep and almost bruising. Whiskey returned the kiss in equal measure, his hand slipping out of you so he could wrap both arms around you tightly. You pulled away from his mouth and licked a hot stripe along his jawline. He shivered.

“I want you to fuck me,” you said into the shell of his ear, voice determined. “I want your cock inside of me. I want it _now_.”

“All you had to do was say so, sugar,” he said in a hushed rasp before reaching down and unzipping his fly.

 _Finally_.


End file.
